


Little Wonders

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, F/M, Galra!Keith, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series, baby Keith, cute little Keith, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for the child I had to give up, but I promise you, Keith, I’ll come back and you’ll see how amazing your father has become"</p><p>See, he wasn't always evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: please, before y'all tell me how this is sorta irrational, keep in mind i wrote this in an hour and my body is literally hurting me inside. I had to write some angst to make it stop so here it is. 
> 
> Tell me what you think anyway! or don't, this fic really sucks haha xD
> 
> My tumblr is whispering-wind-demons, just so you know.

His tiny hands reached up and gently squeezed one of my fingers. Though he was so small, he has a powerful grip. I chuckled to myself as this semi-human looking child possessed such Galra-like strength. I was so excited to watch my little boy grow up and become a great warrior, maybe he’ll even pilot the black lion, I mean, if it works like that. No matter, I swore that I would forever protect him, my precious Keith.

My heart melted as I heard his squeaky coo. I scooped him out of his cradle and rocked him in my arms. 

“You’re almost getting too big for this,” I said mournfully. He looked up at me, his blue eyes full of glittery wonder. I pressed a kiss on his pudgy cheek. He giggled, which sounded like a bunch of tiny bells ringing in out in crisp, untouched air. His fuzzy Galra ears twitched as I ran my fingers through his dark hair (which were the only thing visibly Galra on him as of now). I could almost hear the child purr to my touch. He rubbed his head against my hand as if to tell me he liked it when I pet him. 

I never thought I could love something as much as I loved Soren, but holding Keith in my arms made me make room. I thought my heart was about to burst from the amount of happiness that swelled inside. 

When Keith was born, I was out on a mission with the other paladins. Coran, Alfor’s adviser, told me that Soren needed me. I remember Josie, the pilot of the blue lion, had to keep me calm while I nearly felt my heart stop. I thought something had happened to Soren and the baby and I immediately rushed back to the Castle of Lions. When I got there, I saw Soren sitting upright in her bed with a cradle next to her and I realized… I was a father. 

“Zarkon,” a soft and gentle voice made me jump. I turned around to see the woman with the beautiful large blue eyes and long dark hair. She leaned against the wall to support her weight.

“Soren,” I placed Keith back in his cradle which made him whine in protest, “You should be in bed!” I ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I wanted to check on Keith,” she smiled, “But it seems like you’ve got that covered.” She looked over my shoulder. “He has gotten so big.” 

“Well, Galra people tend to grow quickly,” I boasted. Soren laughed and kissed my cheek. 

I was lucky to have such a sweet person at my side, like Soren. Though, she’s rather ill. 

After she gave birth to Keith, her body gave out on her. She ran a high fever and she could barely move. She was so frail, but she used every ounce of energy when it came to Keith. I’ve caught her holding back her coughs as she let Keith sleep on her chest; she rubbed his back and wiped away his tears. 

I noticed her slump against my chest, her cheeks flushed a sickly pink. I nervously put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?” She didn’t respond. She trembled in my arms. “Soren!” I grabbed her shoulders and her breaths were shallow. She began to cough into her hand which was now coated a crimson red. 

I panicked. I couldn’t leave Keith alone, so I grabbed my helmet which was conveniently next to Keith’s cradle and called over the comms, “Zarkon to Voltron, come in Voltron!” 

Alfor answered, “Zarkon, what’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong with Soren! Please help her! I can’t leave Keith alone and I don’t know what to do,” I cried too loud.

I felt my breath hitch as my heart nearly pounded out of my chest. In the distance, I could hear my son crying for attention, he needed me and I couldn’t be there. It was almost like I was being torn in two.

“K-Keith,” Soren mumbled, “Go to him please, he needs us-”

“No, you need me, please,” I gently sat down and let her rest her head on my lap.

“Zarkon, Keith needs you,” she shook her head, “Think about our son. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine!” I cried letting large gross tears roll down my cheeks, “You need me more! He can wait!” I said that at the wrong time. 

The entire Voltron team was there listening to me cry out irrationally. Of course I didn’t mean it, I loved Keith more than the entire multiverse, but when I saw Soren cough up blood, my brain went fuzzy. 

“I-I didn’t mean-” I looked at Alfor scooping my crying son into his arms and everything inside of me snapped, “Don’t you DARE touch Keith! He is MY son and I will help him!” 

A loud buzzing noise filled my head and I jerked back. My vision was glazed over with white as I heard a voice whisper,  _ “Hurt them. They did this. They’ll hurt your son.”  _

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” I screamed as I let Soren fall to the ground, her skull slamming against the metal floor, and I lashed out at Alfor. Keith reached out for me, his eyes stained with tears and his fluffy ears twitched. I could see his blue eyes flash yellow in distress. I could almost hear him cry, “Papa help me! I’m so scared!” 

I grabbed my sword bayard and aimed for Alfor’s head. 

_ “Kill him before he kills you.” _

And before I knew it, the tip of my sword sliced my son’s arm. It was a tiny cut, but the fact that tiny beads of blood rolled down his tan skin. All of those emotions recoiled and he snuggled closer to Alfor’s chest.

The air was still and I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. My bayard dropped to the floor with a loud ‘clank’ as I shook my head. I held out my arms and took cautious steps to Alfor. My vision became more clear, as did the pungent smell of metallic blood. 

“Keith,” I breathed as I reached out for him. His once wonder-filled eyes turned into fearful ones. His ears were flat against his head as he tightened his little fists in the fabric of Alfor’s shirt. “Keith it’s me, Daddy,” I was breaking. A tiny piece of my heart sunk down to my feet with each cry of distress from Keith. “Please baby, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” 

“Maybe you need a break,” Evan, the paladin of the red lion, snapped, “Look Zarkon, this isn’t the first outburst you’ve had.” He looked at the rest of the Paladins, “We’ve talked it over and… and maybe you aren’t fit to pilot the black lion and be there for Keith at the same time-”

“Soren!” I remembered. I saw Angela, the pilot of the green lion, looking down mournfully at her. 

She shook her head, “I’m sorry Zarkon, when you got up she hit her head and she won’t make it. She was already weak and that sudden jolt just stopped her. I-I’m so-” 

I killed her…

_ “Murderer.” _

“No…”

_ “Monster.” _

“It can’t be…”

_ “I’ll help you.”  _ the rickety old voice growled.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” I cried out and shook my head.

_ “My name is Haggar, and I can help you, you must first destroy them all before they hurt you. I’ve been watching the Castle of Lions and trust me, I’ll help you get revenge on all of those planets that thought you couldn’t do it and all those people. I’ll help your son see what kind of father you truly are. I’ll be waiting outside for you.”  _

The alarms screeched and the Paladins got into battle-mode, except for Alfor. He told me to grab Soren and follow him into the room with the cryopods. 

“They will be safe,” Alfor said, “Don’t worry Zarkon, I’ll send them somewhere and when this is over I’ll tell you where they went.” He was testing me as he sent them off to some unknown destination along with every bit of my sanity.

Sadly, I think I’ll listen to Haggar.

“You made a grave mistake,” I grabbed my bayard ready to strike, “This is for my son!” The child I had to give up, but I promise you, Keith, I’ll come back and you’ll see how amazing your father has become 


End file.
